Defiance: Pilot (Part 1)
| next = "Pilot (Part 2)" }} "Pilot (Part 1)" is the first part of the premiere episode from season one of the science fiction television series Defiance. It was directed by Scott Stewart and written by series creator Rockne S. O'Bannon as well as Michael Taylor and Kevin Murphy. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, April 15th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Note: All cast members listed here are credited for the entirety of both parts of this episode. However, not all cast members necessarily appear in both installments. Notations will be made below. This also applies to co-stars and uncredited cast. Co-Stars Note: This section lists co-stars in credit order as per the end-credit sequence of this episode. Corrections and additional character information may be provided here that may vary from what is included in the original credit sequence. Crew Developed by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor Written by Rockne S. O'Bannon and Kevin Murphy & Michael Taylor Directed by Scott Stewart * Greg Copeland - Producer * Paul Leonard - Producer * Michael Nankin - Producer * Scott Stewart - Executive producer * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Executive producer * Michael Taylor - Executive producer * Kevin Murphy - Executive producer * Michael D. Gibson - Co-producer * Brian A. Alexander - Associate producer * Amanda Alpert Muscat - Associate producer * Ryan Greig - Associate producer * Bear McCreary - Composer Appearances * Alak Tarr: Supporting character. A Castithan and lover of Christie McCawley. * Amanda Rosewater: Main character. Human and newly appointed Mayor of Defiance. * Band singer. Minor character. A female Irathient singer. * Ben Daris: Minor character. An Indogene and Amanda Rosewater's assistant. * Bertie: Recurring character. A Liberata and house servant to the McCawley family. * Christie McCawley: Supporting character. A human and daughter of Rafe McCawley. * Datak Tarr: Main character. A Castithan and an underworld crime lord. * Dog walker: Minor character. A Sensoth walking a dog who finds a body. * Elah Bandik: Minor character. A Castithan male and associate of Datak Tarr. * Fight promoter: Minor character. A male Indogene. Only appearance. * Garret Clancy: Minor character. Human and Chief Lawkeeper of Defiance. * Hak: Minor character. Human employee of Rafe McCawley. Irisa put a knife to his throat. * Irisa Nyira: Main character. An Irathient; Referred to only as Irisa in this series. * Luke McCawley: Minor character. A human and oldest of the McCawley siblings. * Joshua Nolan: Main character. Seen as both an adult and a child in flashback. * Joshua Nolan's father: Minor character. Only appearance. Seen in flashback only. * Joshua Nolan's mother: Minor character. Only appearance. Seen in flashback only. * Kenya Rosewater: Main character. A human and prorprietor of the NeedWant. Sister to Amanda Rosewater. * Meh Yewll: Supporting character. An Indogene; usually referred to as just Doc Yewll in the series. * Nicolette Riordon: Supporting character. An Indogene disguised as a human. Former Mayor of Defiance. * Olfin Tennety: An Earth Republic ambassador. Referenced only. * Quentin McCawley: Recurring character. A human and brother to Luke and Christie McCawley. * Raiga Suhon: Recurring minor character. A Sensoth and leg-breaker for Datak Tarr. * Rafe McCawley: Main character. A human and patriarch of the McCawley family. Owner of the McCawley Mines. * Rupert Mirch: A minor recurring character. A human and employee of the McCawley Mines. * Rynn Grisu: A recurring character. An Irathient and member of the Spirit Riders. * Stahma Tarr: Main character. A Castithan and wife of Datak Tarr and mother of Alak; master manipulator. * Sukar: A recurring character. An Irathient and leader of the Spirit Riders. * Tommy LaSalle: Supporting character. A human and a deputy Lawkeeper under Garret Clancy. * Ulysses: Minor character. A BioMan. * Varus Soleptor: Minor character; a Liberata. Referenced only. Notes & Trivia * Defiance was created by Rockne S. O'Bannon, Kevin Murphy and Michael Taylor. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is available on disc one of the Defiance: Season One DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in Canada on Showcase on April 15th, 2013. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Syfy on April 16th, 2013. * Producer Paul M. Leonard is credited as Paul Leonard in this episode. * Actor Peter MacNeill is credited as Peter MacNeil in this episode. * Actor John David Edwards is credited as John Maillet in this episode. * Actor Steven McCarthy is credited in this episode, but his character does not actually appear until "Part 2". * Actor Marty Moreau is credited in this episode, but his character does not actually appear until "Part 2". * Actor Deklon Roberts is credited in this episode, but his character does not actually appear until "Part 2". * Defiance was nominated for a Primetime Emmy in 2013 for the category of Outstanding Special Visual Effects for the series' two-part pilot episode. Recipients of the nomination include visual effects and computer graphics artists Gary Hutzel, Mike Gibson, Doug Drexler, David R. Morton, Neal Sopata, Kyle Toucher, Sean M. Jackson, Douglas E. Graves and Derek Ledbetter. * Alak Tarr is the first named Castithan seen in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Garret Clancy in the series (not including flashbacks and recaps); dies in this episode. He also appears in a flashback sequence in "The Bride Wore Black". * There is a young blonde-haired girl seen in the 2013 flashback scene from this episode who appears to be Joshua Nolan's sister. No other information is known about this individual. It is is important to note that this girl is not Rebecca Nolan, who is Joshua's older sister as seen in flashback in the season three episode, "History Rhymes". Allusions * The song that Nolan and Irisa are singing in the roller in the beginning of the episode is "Jackson" by Johnny Cash. * The song playing at the Chez Renarda is "If I Didn't Care" by The Ink Spots. * Irisa Nyira makes a reference to someone named Varus in the beginning of this episode when she exclaims, "We can pay off Varus!". The reference is to Varus Soleptor, who is a member of the Liberata race. Varus Soleptor makes his first appearance in the season two premiere, "The Opposite of Hallelujah". * Nicolette Riordon refers to Amanda Rosewater as "Grasshopper" in this episode. This is a reference to the TV series Kung Fu where the character of Master Po would often call his student Caine by this nickname. * Ben Daris makes reference to Ambassador Tennety. This is Olfin Tennety, who is a member of the Earth Republic. She makes her first appearance in episode 1x06, "The Serpent's Egg". Bloopers * In the end-credit sequence, John Maillet is credited as Mrs. Nolan and Jessica Embro is credited as Mr. Nolan, when the order should be reversed. Quotes * Joshua Nolan: That arch. Is this Saint Louis? * Garret Clancy: Once. Now we call our town Defiance. .... * Joshua Nolan: Come on. Keep moving. There's things in these woods we don't want to meet. .... * Datak Tarr: We Castithans have a saying, 'The fruit of a misdeed leaves a sour taste'. .... * Rynn Grisu: She's just this human's pet. Does he feed you little treats? * Irisa Nyira: We're cannibals. Why don't you stay for dinner? .... * Datak Tarr: Applause means that much to you, does it? * Rafe McCawley: You want applause, Datak? Pack up and leave town. You'll get a standing ovation. .... * Rafe McCawley: Nobody's getting lynched, friend. I just want to ask this kid some questions. * Joshua Nolan: Yeah, well it seems to me you got everything here except the rope. Or is that holding up your pants? .... * Joshua Nolan: My friend here, she got a thing for edged weapons. Bottles, knives. Your broken teeth would do in a pinch. .... * Stahma Tarr: You know what I noticed? Despite Rafe McCawley's efforts, the volume of his applause barely exceeded your own. That says something. * Datak Tarr: That says my wife indulges in empty flattery. * Stahma Tarr: My flatter is filled with implied promise. .... * Joshua Nolan: You get some side bets going. I'll carry this bum as long as I can. * Irisa Nyira: You're an idiot. * Joshua Nolan: I know. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Pilot (Part 1)" at the Defiance Wikia References Keywords 2013; 2037; 2038; 2046; Alien invasion; Antarctica; Arkfall; Birds; Castithan; Cedars; Charge blade; Chief Lawkeeper; Cold-fire weapon; Colorado; Darby Building; Darby Square; Deputy; Defiance; Defiant Few; Denver; Doctor; Dogs; Haint; Hollows; Human; Indogene; Irathient; Jackson; Johnny Cash; Lawkeeper; Liberata; Little Wolf; McCawley Mines; McCawley residence; Missouri; Missouri Badlands; Motorcycle; NeedWant; Pale Wars; Roller; Rynn Grisu; Saberwolf; Scrip; Sensoth; Spirit Riders; Stasis net; Sukar; Terra-Sphere; Varus Soleptor ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:April, 2013/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified